Christmastime With The Queens & Allens
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A holiday special in which Oliver, Barry, their wives, and children enjoy a nice Christmas morning together.


**This is a Christmas one shot in which Oliver, Barry, their wives, and children celebrate Christmas morning together. It's also actually been a long time since I've written a fluffy story or one shot and so I might as well do one in honor of Christmas. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get it posted yesterday but here it is.**

**I don't own ****_"Arrow"_**** or ****_"The Flash"_****.**

Oliver, his wife Sara, their close friend Barry, and his wife were gathered around the Christmas Tree, sitting and enjoying egg nog that morning while chatting and laughing together, when their kids, consisting of Oliver and Sara's 6 year old daughter Mia, Oliver's 12 year old son William who Sara also adopted, and Barry and his wife's 8 year old twins Dom and Dawn excitedly came bounding down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad", all of them loudly took turns saying to their respective parents as they headed towards their parents and latched onto them with tight hugs.

"Merry Christmas to you as well guys", all of the parents said to their own children, after which Oliver asked his kids with a teasing grin, "I'll bet you're looking forward to the presents we got for you aren't you?", while Barry and his wife also gave Dawn and Dom a knowing grin as well.

The children quickly put up faux innocent expressions in response.

"Um presents? What presents daddy?", Mia asked with a supposedly puzzled expression which her parents saw right through.

"Yeah dad, what presents? We weren't actually thinking about our gifts", William also picked up while mimicking his sister's expression.

"Oh really?, you actually weren't running down here to see the awesome stuff we placed under the tree especially for you", Sara asked with a sly smile, her eyebrows raised. Hearing this, the children quickly perked up again.

"Wow really, under the tree? Awesome stuff? ", they said together excitedly but then quickly got control of themselves again.

"Um no mommy. Well yeah, we're excited but we did come to see ya since me and big brother love ya lots don't we William?", Mia said while focusing her big innocent eyes towards her parents.

"Of course little sis, and she's right mom. We are excited but we also love you and dad more and were both very eager to see you this wonderful Christmas morning", William said with a big innocent looking smile towards them as well.

"Us to dad and mom, we also came down here to wish you both a great Merry Christmas even if we are looking forward to our presents", Don added with his own grin towards his parents, but accidently letting that last little tidbit slip, while his sister nodded eagerly until her brother's slip.

"Don?!", Dawn squealed indignantly, but playfully and in good natured humor despite being a little annoyed with him. The Queens and Allen parents on their parts just sat and observed all of this with amusement, chuckling softly to themselves and enjoying the show.

"Oh go on guys, go get your presents", Barry said to his children and god children with a laugh, to which Don and Dawn loudly whispered "YES" and ran towards their gifts. William and Mia quickly looked to their parents, who gave them an encouraging nod, and they hurried after their friends and together, the four friends began ripping open their presents and were delighted by what they saw.

"Oh wow, a bow and arrow set and with a full set of play arrows. Just what I've always wanted. Thanks a lot guys!", William exclaimed, followed by him giving his parents a strong manly hug which Oliver and Sara reciprocated with good hearted laughs.

"Oooooohh, a grand Barbie Doll house set with Barbie and all her cute friends. Oh thank you so much mommy and daddy", Mia happily said to her parents and thanked them with hearty hugs of her own which they both gladly reciprocated.

"Oh boy. A cool shiny new skateboard. Awesome and thanks mom and dad", Don excitedly said to his parents to which they both high fived him and then ruffled his hair a bit, happy their son liked his gift.

"And I got pretty pink roller skates, and with gold trimmings to boot. Thanks as well you guys. Thanks a lot", Dawn grinned and hugged her parents who held her close, delighting in the light in their daughter's eyes. The four children continued to admire their presents and excitedly conversed among themselves as to how they were going to use them, the boys even offering to share them between themselves and the girls doing the same with each other. This went on until Barry's wife got their attention.

"I'm glad you guys all liked what you were given, but are all of you now ready for the Christmas breakfast of yummy pancakes, eggs, and bacon with berries, sprinkles, and whipped cream and a glass of milk for everyone?", the woman asked them, to which not only the children but also the other adults enthusiastically voiced their agreement with and everyone hurried to the table to enjoy their breakfast, which was absolutely delicious and then, their bellies full, the Queens and the Allens went outside and played in the snow together, the kids building snowmen and then engaging in snowball fights with each other and then their parents.

Afterwards, the two families went back inside and, cuddling up together, they sat and watched, _"It's A Wonderful Life"_, thankful for each other and the closeness they all shared, for it wouldn't be Christmas without the Queens and Allens in each other's lives.

**The End**

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed this little fluffy peace of mine and hopefully I was able to present the children's personalities based upon their ages. And I also know that William is much older than Mia but decided to lower his age so that it could fit better with this one shot.**

**I'm also not going to give Barry's wife a name. Instead she can be whoever you want her to be in your own head canon.**

**Merry Christmas to all.**


End file.
